Rescue Me
by JenniferFitzherbert
Summary: Bella needs some one to rescue her from her past demons. something thats been haunting her. Emmett, her best friend is here to help her. Will he steal her heart along the way?
1. Chapter 1

"_Bella how many times do I have to tell you not to eat cookies before dinner?" Mom said. _

_I looked down at my hands guiltily. "But mommy. I want a cookie really bad. Please?" _

"_Isabella Marie, I said no." Mommy lectured. _

"_I hate you mommy!" I screamed before running to my room crying. Just then there was a BANG! On the door downstairs. My mommy screamed and then she was in my room. She slammed the door shut and pushed my dresser in front of it. I had never seen mommy so scared before. _

"_Mommy what's wrong?" _

" _Shh. Shh. Baby you have to go in the safe room, okay? Be a good girl for mommy and hide."_

"_But mommy."_

"_Not now Bella. I need you to be safe."_

"_Come with me mommy. Please." By now I was crying so hard I could barely form a sentence. I didn't know what was going on but my mommy was scared. The safe room daddy made for me was in case someone broke in. I never had to use it. It was in my closet hidden by my clothes and a shelf. _

"_Bella, go!" Mommy said when she heard pounding on the stairs. I ran to my closet and pulled out one of my dolls. The shelf moved to the side and I pushed open the door to the safe room. There was a thud on my bedroom door and the dresser moved slightly forward. Mommy looked back at me and said "Bella get in and lock the door." _

_I wasn't going to leave my mommy out there. "Mommy you have to come so the bad men won't get you. Please mommy." Another thud and the dresser moved forward more. The door opened slightly and mommy started to cry. "Baby please get in. Mommy will be alright. Please be a good girl." She whispered. The door was open now and two men came in carrying guns. OH NO! Mommy! I have to help her. I went into the safe room and grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed 911. _

"_Forks Police Department, Donna speaking what is your emergency?"_

"_There are bad men here. Mommy you have to help her. They have guns." I choked out quietly._

"_Bella is that you?" Donna asked._

"_Yes. Please get daddy! The bad men are –"I looked out and saw one man had mommy pinned on the ground facing me. They didn't know I was here. He had a gun pointed to her head. _

"_Bella? Bella are you there sweetie? Your dads on his way. Stay on the line. Are you okay? Bella?" Donna kept saying._

_Mommy looked at me tear filled eyes. She mouthed something but I don't know what it was. She kept looking toward the safe room. I think she was trying to get me to go in. I shook my head no. Tears streaming down my face I heard the man holding mommy down say , " So where's that daughter of yours? Little girl. Come out come out where ever you are." Mommy cried harder and pleaded with her eyes for me to go into the room. _

"_Bella? Are you there?" Donna was saying._

"_Donna, they have mommy. Hurry!" I begged._

"_Okay hunny do they know your –" a shot cut of Donnas' sentence. _

_Mommy's eyes closed and blood started to pool everywhere. I knew it was too late so I crawled into the safe room and pulled the door shut. Donna was going frantic but I didn't care. Police lights showed on the walls of my room and the front door flew open with a crash. I just cried until I fell asleep.  
_

* * *

_I woke up on a couch. It wasn't my couch though. I looked over and saw Emmett, my friend from school, staring at me. "Mommy, Bella's up." Emmy called. Esme half ran into the room and hugged me._

"_Oh baby I was so worried. Are you okay? "She asked. She looked like she was about to cry._

"_Esme. Where's my mommy?" I asked. Esme looked down at me and a single tear slid down her cheek. She hugged me and kept saying it's going to be alright and I love you. Not long after that, there was a knock on the door. Esme wiped her eyes and walked to the door. Emmet looked at me. "Are you okay, Bells?" I shook my head no._

"_Emmy where's my mommy?" I asked my bottom lip quivering. _

"_Bella, come here baby." Daddy said as he walked in. His eyes were pink and he had dark circles under them. He had been crying. Daddy never cries. He hugged me and started crying. I don't know how long we both sat there like that but when he let me go, I noticed it was just us two. _

"_Daddy why are you sad? Where's mommy?" I asked wiping my face. _

_Daddy took a deep breath and said " Baby, mommy is with the angels"._

_My eyes got big and more tears pooled. "No. She can't be daddy. She's not old. It's not true." I knew though, that it was true. I had seen it with my own eyes. My mommy was gone and she would never be back. No more hugs and kisses. No more girls' days. No more baking cookies. No more mommy. I collapsed on the ground and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I barely remember anything after that. The last thing I remember is daddy putting me down a bedroom upstairs and falling asleep. _

_Before I fell asleep I realised that the last thing I said to my mommy was I hate you._


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years later...**

I was sitting in my room when Charlie knocked on the door. "Bells, I'm going down to the res to watch the game. Want to come? Jacob will be there." He said, a feeble attempt to get me to go out.

Jacob Black was one of my best friends. We met pretty much as soon as he was born. We had one big thing in common. Neither of us had mothers. His mom, Ramona Black, had died shortly after he was born. Lately Jake had been preoccupied with the res kids.

"Yeah sure dad, just let me put on some pants." I say.

BUZZ. BUZZ. My phone goes off. I look at the ID and it says Emmett. I open the message to see something that worries me.

**Hey B. Sneak out tonight. I need to talk to you. It's important. –E**

I quickly reply-**Okay. Meet me in the clearing. –B**

Emmett is my best friend. Like a big brother to me. He was there after my mom died. He never complained about any of my crying or never wanting to sleep alone. He had just always been there.

Dad honked the horn in the car telling me to hurry up. I grabbed Emmett's' 'Grizzly Bear' sweatshirt and ran outside. The drive down to La Push was quiet. Charlie and I don't usually need conversation to be comfortable. The silence is comfortable enough.

When we pulled up to Billy's' little red shack of a house, Jacob looked out through the curtains. I smiled and waved. Jake smiled and disappeared, not for long though. Before I could even step out of the cruiser he had me in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Can't...breathe...Jake..." I choked out.

He laughed before putting me back on my feet. "Sorry Bells. I missed you!" he rumpled my hair. Even though Jacob was two years younger than me he towered over my 5'2" height and his muscles where HUGE!

"You know Jake, steroids are bad for you." I joked.

He smirked, "You know if you actually hung out with me you would know I have been working out."

"Your never home." I replied back.

"Oh yeah." He scratched the back of his head looking uncomfortable. " Wanna go down to first beach?"

"Sure."

Jacob and I were walking along the beach close to the waves. Our pants were rolled up and our shoes in the sand. The water was freezing today. Jacob and I were talking about simple things. I kept looking at his face. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the right words.

I stopped walking. "Jacob what do you want to say?"

He turned and looked at me with a guilty expression. "That easy to see huh?"

I just waited. He began pacing in front of me. His face twisted up in thought.

"Bella…I've been thinking. We can't be friends anymore." He said still pacing.

I stared. He didn't want to be friends? What had I done?

"Jake…What do you mean? I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Bella. Stop apologizing. It's just the way it has to be." He said finally stopping and looking at me. "Bella don't cry." His face looked like a totally different Jacob.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he said something. "Jacob…I don't understand. Is this why you've been ignoring me? Did your new friends say you couldn't be my friend? What is it Jacob?" I was starting to get angry.

"No Bella. They didn't tell me to do anything. I don't want to be your friend anymore." He looked sad as he said this. "I have to go Bella. Be safe okay? And be careful who you trust." With that Jacob walked away. He didn't look back. He walked out of my life. I stood there staring after him until I saw him join a group of boys. His new friends, I thought to myself.

I walked listlessly back to Jacob's house. Charlie was standing at the door. "Oh there you are Bells. Let's head home." Then to Billy. " It was nice seeing you Billy. See you tomorrow. Going to be a fun fishing weekend."

**Later that night…**

It was five minutes until midnight. Charlie had gone to bed about two hours ago. I had taken a shower and gotten ready to go to the clearing. Losing Jacob was like losing a family member. It hurt to even think about. Sadly it seemed to be the only thing I could think about. I had pulled out my scrapbook to try and take my mind off things. It worked but then it made me miss my mom. Her loss still hurt but it was getting easier to talk about. I don't really like to though.

As I made way out of my window and down the flower gate and toward the clearing I kept thinking about what my lame brain therapists would always tell me when I told them I told my mom I hated her before she died.

"You were a child. No harm came to your mother because of what you said." Blah. Blah. Blah. Stupid doctors don't know anything!

By the time the annoying banter in my head was over I was in the clearing. Emmett was already there.

"Hey Em. What's so important?" I asked worried.

"Bella I got a letter today. It was about you." He said.

"Well what did it say?" he pulled out an envelope from his pants pocket and handed it to me. The only thing on the envelope was the word EMMETT CULLEN written in elegant cursive. I looked at Emmett to find him staring at me. "Open it." He said.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. I carefully unfolded the paper and read the letter silently to myself. I looked at Emmett and gasped.

"We have to get you out of Forks Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**EMMETT'S POV**

This morning I was at the breakfast table eating crapes and berries with mom. We were talking about my options for colleges I was interested in and what I was going to do for senior year. Dad walked in with the mail and set it down before going over and kissing mom.

"How was work darling?" Mom said. Man twelve years of marriage and they still looked at each other like it was the first time seeing the other. It was sweet that they were still so in love. I mentally added that I would need to get a steady relationship going this year.

"Work was hard. I helped a little girl from the reservation named Claire. She had some kind of animal scratches. It was horrid Esme. She looked so terrified. Poor thing would not stop crying and screaming…" I stopped listening when an envelope with my name on it caught my eye.

EMMETT CULLEN was neatly written in cursive. I picked it up and was about to open it when Alice came bouncing down the stairs yelling, "EMMETT CULLEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JASPER WAS COMING OVER TODAY!"

Jasper Hale was my friend from school who Alice totally had a stalker-type crush on. Literally she would wait by his locker in the morning and walk with him to every class. Jasper totally had the hots for Alice but she wouldn't be quiet enough for him to make the move. Plus he was way too shy when it came to her. He didn't want to be rude, always a gentlemen. This is good because I wouldn't want to have to beat up my friend for hurting my sister.

"Alice, Jasper is coming over to hang out with me." I say. "How did you know anyway?"

"Rosalie texted me and asked if I wanted to hang out with her since you were going to be with Jasper today." Her eyes moved to the envelope in my hand. "What's that Em?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." I say honestly.

"Well open it." I laugh. She is always so impatient.

I open the letter and look up to see that everyone is watching me. I look down embarrassed by the attention. Unfolding the letter I see that the same cursive writing as before is in the letter.

I begin to read…

**Emmett,**

** Your friend Isabella Swan will die in 48 hours. You cannot go to the police; it will only decrease the time she has left. We will know if you contact the police. You have 48 hours to say goodbye. We will be seeing you shortly. **

I read and reread the letter.

"Emmett what is it son?" I barley heard Carlisle. All I kept thinking was 'not her'. Bella Swan was my best friend and if I ever grew a pair she would be more. She cannot die! My Bella wouldn't hurt a fly.

Suddenly I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up my breakfast.

"Emmett are you okay? What was the letter about?" Dad was asking.

"Have…to…save her." I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't lose her. She was beautiful and perfect in every single way. Who would want to hurt her?

"Save who?" Dad reached for the letter that was in my hand and I jerked away quickly. I couldn't let him see it. He would go straight to Charlie.

I had to play this safe.

"Huh? Oh Dad what am I doing in here? Ugh why does it taste like I just ate cat food?" I got up and went to the sink.

"Emmett are you feeling okay? What did that letter say?"

"Yeah, dad I'm fine. It was just a party invitation." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Okay…? Well I'm going to go back to the kitchen and help your mom clean up."

"Okay. I think I'm going to go to Jaspers' instead."

"Sounds fine. Drive careful."

"Will do."

In my car I texted Bella.

**Hey Bells. Sneak out tonight. I need to talk to you. It's important. –E**

I waited anxiously for her reply.

**Okay. Meet me in the clearing. –B**

I pulled up to Jaspers house 20 minutes later.

"Hey dude, you look like hell."

I scoff, "I feel like hell man." I hand him the letter as I pull out of the driveway.

He's quiet for a few minutes. "Man if this is some sort of joke, its sick."

"Jasper, you know how I feel about her. I wouldn't joke about shit like this."

"Easy man, I wasn't blaming you. I was saying if someone sent this as a joke its sick."

"I need to do something Jasper. I'm not going to let her die."

He seemed deep in thought. After awhile he broke the eerie silence. "Well, you could take her out of state. Go away for the weekend or something, but where would you get the money?"

I thought over the idea. It was good and could work. "Dad set up a bank account for me. I have about ten grand saved up." He was nodding his head in agreement.

I turned around and headed toward the bank. I extracted five hundred then drove back home.

"Mom, Dad! Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I called when I walked in. They came down the stairs seconds later.

"What is it sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I want to take Bella away for the weekend."

"What do you mean?" dad asked.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if Bella and I went on a little vacation for the weekend. Hit some amusement parks in California or something."

"You and Bella? Why all of a sudden?"

"Jasper and Alice are coming to. It's just a chance for us to get closer. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately." I hadn't planned on bringing Alice and Jasper but I needed to get Bella away from Forks. Besides I could probably use all the help I can get.

"Well, okay son. That doesn't seem to be a problem. When would you like to go? Just so I can order the tickets and rent a hotel room." Dad said.

"Well I wanted to leave tomorrow. I wanted to drive so we don't have to spend extra money on a plane. Plus I just got my jeep and I love driving it."I ignored the shocked looks on their faces. That sounded convincing. The last part anyway. They knew I loved my jeep.

"I can help pay it won't be a problem." Jasper piped in. I shot him a thankful look. Dad flashed me a look telling me he wasn't buying any of this.

Mom on the other hand, had a smile on her face. "Money won't be a problem Jasper. Emmett it's okay for you to go. I think it's nice that you want to spend some time with your friends before senior year starts. Your father and I will go to the bank first thing in the morning and get you some money." Dad flashed a look at her, like he couldn't believe she was going with this. Then gave me a look that said, "We are going to talk later".

"Thanks Mom." I went over and kissed her cheek.

I went up stairs to find Alice sitting at the top bouncing up and down like a three year old on a sugar high.

"Why are you always so happy Pixie?"

"Are we all really going on a road trip to California?"

"Yeah." My answer was rewarded with a squeal of delight.

"Bella and I can go shopping sometime and get the cutes California clothes and-"I cut off her hyper banter. Bella would not like being pulled around by Alice, especially to go shopping. Jasper was coming up the stairs behind me and Alice's eyes got huge.

"My mom gave me the okay to go." He said to me. Then looking at Alice, he smiled. "Hello Alice."

She giggled back a "hi". I rolled my eyes and started going to my room. "Come on Jasper!"

**That night…**

I had gotten to the clearing around eleven forty-five. I sat on a fallen tree thinking about Bella. My reaction earlier had surprised me. Did I really think of Bella that way? "My Bella" is what I had called her. I know Bella and I had always been close, even more after her mom had died. But Bella being more than a friend was something I had never thought about. As I thought about it now-Bella being more than a friend-I smiled. I did like Bella more than a friend.

"Hey Em. What's so important?" she asked. I looked up her face looked worried.

"I got a letter today Bella. It was about you." I said getting up and walking toward her.

"What did it say?" I pulled the envelope from my pocket and handed it to her. She looked down at it then looked back up to me. "Open it."

She read the letter and let out a shocked gasp looking up at me. "We have to get you out of Forks Bella."

"Emmett, I don't understand. Why-? Who would want me dead?" She began crying and I pulled her into my arms.

"It's going to be okay Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you." Her tears were soaking my shirt but I didn't care. "Jasper, Alice, you, and me are going on a road trip to California tomorrow. We're going to go have fun and keep you safe while doing it. I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone hurt you."

"Okay. Emmett what if they come after you or Alice? Or Jasper? I couldn't stand to lose one of you." Typical Bella. Always caring about everyone but herself.

"They won't come after us." Thunder sounded and lightning flashed. "Come on, I'll walk you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated guys! Major writers block. I'm gonna work through it though. Not gonna give up. Pink promise. Ya'll keep reading and don't give up on me!

-Jenny


	5. Chapter 5

I don't even remember much of the walk back to my house. Emmett was walking silently next to me; he kept shooting glances toward the surrounding woods, like he was looking for something…or someone. Quickly, I shook the thought from my head.

Back at the house, I throw off my shoes and curl up in my bed. As I lie staring at the wall, I can hear Emmett pacing and saying things. I start to listen.

"-won't let them get you. All we have to do is leave Forks. Go stay in California for awhile. Just a couple of days…or a week. We could-"I push off the bed and stand in front of him.

"Emmett, a week? Why would we need to leave for a week? The letter said I had forty-eight hours. _** I **_need to leave for a little while, and I will be back in a few days." I purposely enunciated that I__was going to be the one leaving. Emmett or whoever else he was planning on bringing didn't need to be put in danger because someone was coming after me.

He paused and stared at me. "What do you mean, '_**I**_'? I'm coming with you Bella. I'm not going to let you go off by yourself." He crossed his arms over his chest, his face a mask of emotions, but his eyes told a different story. They showed fear, anger, and something else I couldn't understand. I take a step closer to him.

"Em, you can't come with me. What if they follow me? You could get hurt. I couldn't take that." I whispered. His arms were suddenly around me; his lips press again my head. I tried to ignore how his actions made my heart pound.

"Bella, if they come after you, _**you**_could get hurt. I couldn't take _**that**_. I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Besides, Alice already knows. Jasper's coming too and you know Alice will kill you if you don't let her have her 'date' with Jasper." My eyes widened at the mention of Alice.

Alice Cullen has been my best friend for as long as she was born. She's a year younger than me, but she is scary when she needs to be. She looks like a pixie, except much, much prettier.

"You told Alice! Emmett, what the hell!" I step out of Emmett's arms and put my hands on my hips. I could not believe he told Alice. There would be no way I could talk her out of coming, especially if Jasper was coming too. She was in love with him. To her, this is a sure way to win him over.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just knew we'd need a lot of protection. I only told Jasper really, but I told my parents I wanted to get close to you and that it was like a double date thing." My eyes widen.

I turn and walk over to my bed. Silently, I sit down and begin to cry.

"Bells, don't cry. I'm sorry if you don't like my excuse, it was the only thing I could think of at the time. It's not like its true…" Emmett was on my bed and pulling me into his lap, rocking me gently. He kept whispering things like; "it'll be okay." "I'm here".

After I stopped my snot-crying, I wiped my face before pulling back to look at Emmett.

"I guess it just kind of hit me that someone is coming after me. It's all very real. Why would someone want to kill me? I mean, what have I done? I'm nice to virtually everybody. It just doesn't make sense." I shook my head trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't know Bells, but I won't let them get anywhere near you." Emmett grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "From here on out, I am your protector. No one will physically harm you. I will not let you out of my site, and whoever thinks they can get through me, Jasper, and Alice is seriously retarded."

I smiled and threw my arms around Emmett's neck, "Thank you, for everything Emmett." I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

'Whoa, what are you doing stupid? He is way out of your league!' Said the not-so-nice part of my mind.

'Oh he is not! They've been best friends for like, ever. Plus he totally likes her.' The nicer part said.

'UGH! Both of you shut up!' I thought rather loudly in my head.

'See, I told you he likes her.'

Emmett looked at me shocked, as if I had done the wrong thing. I was about to apologize when something changed in his eyes. They seemed to cloud over. His eyes kept darting down to my lips, before shooting up to look at me again. I didn't realize he was going in to kiss me until our mouths were only a few inches apart. My eyes started to flutter closed, and I began leaning in to fill the space between our lips. I could feel his hot breath on my face as we got closer, but yet, still not close enough.

Finally, I felt the tip of his top lip. A loud banging sound sent us both jumping away from each other. My eyes widened in fear thinking that the people in the letter decided to come a day early. Emmett stood up in front of me, his back to me.

"Bella, are you awake? We have to go to Sue's in twenty minutes." Charlie called through the door. I looked at the clock and noticed it said 9:00 A.M. I didn't realize that much time had passed. I didn't get any sleep and all that crying had made me exhausted.

I sigh and call back, "Yeah, dad. I'll be out in a minute."

I waited until I heard Charlie's steps trudging down the stairs.

"Meet me at our house today at five-fifteen. I have Alice call Charlie and tell him that we are going on vacation. We will leave at five-thirty." Emmett instructed.

I nodded my head and said, "I'll be there. You better go. I have to get dressed for brunch with Sue."

He came over and hugged me. I sighed contentedly and whispered, "I'm scared Em."

His kissed the top of my head before saying, "Me too Bells, me too."

When we got to Sue's, I discovered we weren't the only people going to be there. Along with Charlie and I there was; Sam Uley and his fiancée, Emily. Billy Black and Jacob. I was freaked out by every sound I heard. I just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something I was missing. Jacob would avoid my gaze every time I tried to look at him. He would always shoot a glance toward Billy and look down at his food.

After brunch, we were all seated in the Clearwater's living room chit-chatting. Charlie's phone rang and he politely excused himself. I didn't really pay much attention to what the adults were saying. After a few minutes, I noticed Jacob wasn't there. I excused myself and went to look for him.

I found Jacob out leaning against the porch.

"Jake, can we try to talk…work this out? I mean, I don't know what it is that I did but I'm sorry." He jumped when I spoke.

"Go away Bella." His voice sounded weird, almost deeper.

"No Jacob. Not until you talk to me."

"We can't be friends Bella." His voice so low, I could barely make out what he had said.

I walked closer to him. "What do you mean we can't be friends Jake? Why not?"

"Because it's not safe."

"Jake, how is it not safe?" He was totally confusing me with this whole mumbo-jumbo nonsense he was saying.

"If they know that were friends, they'll k-"

"Jacob, it's time to go." A gruff, familiar voice said. I turned to see Jacob's father, Billy Black, stand at the door way.

Billy Black is Charlie's best friend. They've known each other for at least twenty-two years.

"Right, coming."

Back inside, Charlie's phone conversation was over. When I walked in the living room Charlie said, "We gotta get you home Bell. You're going to some amusement park adventure or whatever with the Cullen kids."

"Sweet!" I played

EMMETT POV

We have everything packed and ready to go in my Jeep. It was five-thirteen when Bella pulled up. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme all talked to us and told us to be cautious with our stuff and have fun.

We left the house at five-thirty as planned. It was a fourteen hour drive from Forks to Anaheim, California. We sort of had fun and tried to take our minds off of the reason this is all happening. No one mentioned anything. We filled in Alice before we came and she was hysterical. She kept saying she was going to kick whoever it was ass.

We agreed we'd take turns driving until we needed a hotel.

Bella and I hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. About two hours in, I felt Bella's head lying on my shoulder. I sighed happily and rested my head on hers. I had discovered my feelings for Bella a few months ago but I could never man up enough to do it. I don't know what it is about her. Any other girl I can flirt and ask out easily, but with Bella it's different. I'm afraid she would reject me. Or at least I had thought that until this morning. We had almost kissed. I was silently partying in my head.

_Bella threw her arms around me and said "Thank you, for everything Emmett." She pulled back a little and kissed my cheek._

_Surprised by her action, which was so sweet that it probably meant nothing, I felt myself lean forward. My eyes darting between her chocolate brown eyes and her full, pouty lips._

'_This is it.' I thought to myself. 'A chance to make her yours.' _

_I smiled inwardly._

_Her eyes fluttered shut and her bottom lip brushed my top one. Then there was a loud bang on the door and Charlie's voice filled my ears._

I shook my softly as to not wake up Bella. If Charlie hadn't ruined the moment, would she be mine?

My thoughts began to drift to ones of Bella and me together. Walking around, her holding my hand. Thoughts of us kissing, laughing, and being with each other.

'Listen to yourself man! You sound like a total chick!'

"Shut up." I thought aloud.

"What?" Alice turned to look back at me.

"Oh uh…nothing." I said.

I closed my eyes and thought of Bella and I together again. I don't know how long it took, but eventually I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA POV

_"Bella, we are so glad you could make it." Called a menacing, familiar voice. I search around the room trying to find its source. "We've been expecting you."_

_Suddenly, two men grab my arms from behind. I turn my head quickly to look at the two men. A man I don't recognize on my left and…no it can't be._

"_Jacob?" I question confused._

_His eyes flash to mine. "Be quiet Bella."_

"_Jake what….what's going on?" I start to panic. Why would Jacob do this? What was going on?_

"_Bring him in." Orders the hidden voice._

_Two men come in dragging someone behind them. I look and try to see the persons face but their head is hanging down. I could tell though, that their victim is a male and badly beaten. His clothes are torn and covered in blood. One of the men holding the men holding the poor soul grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head up. I choke on a sob._

"_Emmett! No!" I fall limp in Jacob and the other guys' hands. Sobbing, I shake my head back and forth trying to clear the image from my mind. My eyes remain focused on Emmett. His face is filthy with dried blood. His eyes are swollen shut and his lips are cut and bleeding. _

"_We weren't expecting you to run. This shouldn't have happened. It's your fault for running Isabella." The voice taunted. "Now, you must what him die."_

I woke up with Emmett looking at me franticly. I threw my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as I could. He seemed shocked for a moment until I felt his arms hug me back just as greedily.

"You scared the hell out of me Bells." He whispered.

"I thought it was real. I was just so scared that it was actually happening."

"Bella, are you okay?" I had forgotten that Alice and Jasper were there. I noticed that we had pulled over. I blushed and immediately began apologizing, saying it was a bad dream.

"Jesus, Bella. I thought you were dying, you were screaming so loudly." Alice said.

"Sorry." I said again.

We drove off down the highway with Jasper driving. Alice was flirting with him. Giggling, the soft touch, and even holding his hand. I smiled slightly at their games. Emmett put his hand under my chin and turned my head toward him.

"What was your dream about?"

I looked around avoiding his eyes, until he sighed. I looked back at him and whispered, "My nightmare was that I had to watch you die, and it was my fault because I ran."

"Oh sweetheart, it was just a dream. It's not really going to happen, okay?" He lightly brushes a piece of hair from my face. I nod my head, not wanting it to be real.

_Later_ _at the Hotel in California_

After we had checked in, we all went to our rooms. Alice and I were rooming together. We unpacked our things and explored the suite a little. The boys called and said we would be going downstairs for dinner and that we needed to be dressed up a bit. Apparently, it was an expensive restaurant.

"We have to get you something decent to wear." Sighed Alice, looking disgustedly at my clothes. "Come on, let's go shopping!"

EMMETTS POV

Jasper and I were talking about a plan before dinner. He said that if the people from the letter followed us, we would need a plan. We both agreed that we had to make sure Bella was safe, and he threw in that Alice had to be also.

After about an hour, we had a plan and it was time to get ready to meet up with the girls for dinner. Jasper was brushing his hair. Jasper! He never brushes his hair! What the hell!

"Uh Jasper, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I uh….nothing?" He stammered.

I shake my head and put on my shoes.

_Down at the restaurant _

When we walked out of the elevator, Jasper and I both froze. My eyes were glued to Bella, looking her up and down in satisfactory. She wore a short, dark blue dress with two inch heels. Her hair was curled and hung around her face. The shortness of her dress gave me the opportunity to look at her creamy legs, and the heels made her legs look _really_ good.

"Boy it's not nice to stare." Giggled Alice as she bounced up to Jasper, who had his mouth hanging open like a fish. She gently closed it for him before grabbing his hand. I turned my attention back to Bella, who was making her way over to me.

When she reached me, she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alice took me shopping. She picked out the dress and the heels are…."

"Perfect." I say.

Her chocolate brown eyes meet mine and it's like I'm in a whole new world, and Bella is my Queen.

I'm pulled out of my ravine, as Bella clasps my hand in hers. I look toward our twined hands and gently squeeze hers. Holding her hand makes me feel like I'm on fire, like my blood is simmering and all I want to do is make it burn.

At the table, we order our drinks and make small talk with one another. I am seated next to Bella and it's taking all my strength not to touch her. I have never wanted anyone so badly in my life.

"So Emmett, how are you and Rosalie?" Alice asks winking at me. She knows full well that I dumped Rosalie. Rose was a bitch, who loved making Bella's life miserable.

"I broke up with her." I state simply.

"Oh? Why's that?" she shoots innocently.

"I told her there are better things in my life that have been neglected, and that I couldn't hurt my friends because my girlfriend was jealous."

I stole a glance at Bella who had a curtain of hair hiding her face. I looked back to Jasper and Alice to see them in their own little world.

"Don't hide your face, Bella. You're beautiful." I say, softly moving her hair.

She looks up at me, her eyes smoldering. "No, I'm not." She whispers.

I grab her hand under the table and wait until she looks at me. "Isabella, you are the most beautiful girl that I know. You make super models look like Frankenstein. You are perfect, irresistible, and sexy in every way."

Her eyes go wide at my confession. She opens her mouth to speak when Alice cuts in.

"Oh my god! Emmett, I never knew you romance that deep in you!" My annoying sister squeaked.

"I need to go use the restroom." Bella says getting up. I shoot Alice a 'now look what you've done' look.

I get up and walk back to where the bathrooms are and wait outside the door for Bella.

BELLA POV

Alice brought up Rosalie for some reason at dinner. I hide behind a curtain of my hair so no one can see my grimace.

"Don't hide your face, Bella. You're beautiful." Emmett's voice sends chills down my spine.

"No, I'm not." I whisper.

He grabs my hand under the table and is silent. I look up at him curiously and he says, "Isabella, you are the most beautiful girl that I know. You make super models look like Frankenstein. You are perfect, irresistible, and sexy in every way."

My eyes go wide and I open my mouth to say something when Alice chimes in.

"Oh my god! Emmett, I never knew you romance that deep in you!" Alice squeaks.

"I have to go to the restroom." I say embarrassed that she heard our exchange.

Walking into the bathroom, I go to the sink and turn on the cold water. As I'm wetting a paper towel another girl comes in and stands behind me. I turn off the water and move, thinking I had been in her way. When I move, she moves.

"Oh Bella, you made it so easy to get away from your friends." Says the girl. Her skin is russet and she has short, black hair.

I panic and make a run toward the door, but sensing my actions, she beats me to it.

"Ah, ah, ah Bella. You don't want to do something stupid and make a scene do you?"

"Let me out." I say, trying feebly to sound scary, causing the girl to laugh.

She begins stalking toward me. I back away until my back collides with the wall.

"Get away from me!" I scream.

The door flies open and Emmett is standing in the doorway. The girls head flashes over to him and she retreats.

"Bella, come on." Emmett says.

I walk briskly over to Emmett and once I'm close enough, run into his awaiting arms. We walk back to our table and Emmett tells Alice and Jasper that he and I are going upstairs. Jasper grins at Emmett and Alice winks at me.

I roll my eyes and hold Emmett's hand until we get to his room. As soon as we are in, he hugs me and pulls me so close that I can hardly breathe.

Soon he pulls back and asks, "What happened?"

I told him everything from when I left the table and he hugs me again.

"If I hadn't followed you…God! They followed us."

"Em, I don't think they want to cause a scene. All we have to do is stay in a crowded area. We should be fine then."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He sighs and starts taking off his shoes.

"Uh…I need to go get changed." I say.

"Do you have the key?"

I think back to giving it to Alice before we had gone downstairs.

"Oh no, Alice has it."

He looks around and his eyes land on his suitcase. "Well you could wear one of my shirts."

I had worn his shirts to bed before. It wasn't like it was anything new. So why was my heart pounding so loud I thought he might hear it?

"Okay."

I go into the bathroom and strip off my dress and heels before I pull on Emmett's shirt, which is long enough to go to my mid-thigh. I walk out to find Emmett sitting back against the headboard and watching T.V. He was only wearing boxers. Oh shoot me.

I stood in the bathroom doorway staring at Emmett's godly features. He had rock hard, chiseled abs and a small line of hair leading down to oblivion.

"See something you like, Cupcake?" Emmett laughs.

"Maybe a little." Holy hell. Why did I just say that?

Emmett looks shocked at my confession and I walk to the other side of the bed. As soon as I lay down, he shifts his body to look at me.

"You are gorgeous, Bells." He coos. His face is moving closer to mine as I lean in to meet his lips.

When our lips touch it's like fireworks. Everything in me feels like it will combust if I don't have more. I move my hands to his head and wrap my fingers around his hair pulling him closer.

I pulled back a few minutes later, needing air.

"Whoa." He said. I

I nod my head in agreement. 'Whoa' didn't even cover it.

I lean back against the headboard and he moves to put his arm around me. I nudge in as close to him as I can get without sitting on his lap.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time." He murmurs.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid of rejection." He admits.

I turn and kiss him again.

"I wouldn't have rejected you."


	7. Chapter 7

I think I may discontinue this story. I just can't seem to get over this writers block and writing dark, horrible stories like Revenge is Sweet, is more of my thing.


End file.
